Das hat ein Nachspiel, Sirius treibt es zu weit!
by Schwester Enisha
Summary: Sirius muss zur Strafe zu den Slytherins.
1. Die neuen Leiden des jungen S

Das hat ein Nachspiel oder Sirius treibt es zu weit

Humhum... Diese Geschichte ist schon mal unter einer anderen "Adresse" erschienen, da ich aber jetzt meinen eigenen Namen hab im Fanfiction.net veröffentliche ich sie auch da. Ich hoffe, dass alle, die sie vorher mochten, sie auch wieder gefunden haben! Eure Schwester Enisha

Erstens möchte ich bemerken, dass die Figuren, die in dieser Geschichte mitwirken fast ausnahmslos dem bemerkenswert intelestegenten Kopf der Autorin des Buches entsprangen, dem diese kleine Geschichte zu Grunde liegt, womit ich jedoch nicht sagen will, Miss Rowling sei'n verfluchtes Genie, wie es Hagrid vielleicht ausdrücken würde, denn sie vergisst immer, dass ihre Helden schon Abendbrot gegessen haben wenn sie sie zum Mittagessen schickt und ich denke auch, dass Harry in jedem Buch eine halbe Stunde länger dachte glücklich bei Sirius zu wohnen, nein ich meine eigentlich, dass es ziemlich schlau war dieses Buch zu schreiben, denn sonst könnt ich diese Geschichte itze nich schreiben, und natürlich muss ich mit diesem Geschwafel auch zum Ausdruck bringen, dass die Figuren nich meine sind sodern Mama Joanne ihre. Schön. 

Jetzt muss ich noch sagen, dass ich damit kein Geschäft mache und dann kann ich endlich anfangen...

Das was ihr gleich lesen werdet ist also von mir (wie könnte es anders sein). Zu der Zeit als es auf der Erde noch vier kleine knuffige Jungs und Mädels gab, die alle nüscht besseres zu tun hatten als Miss McG auf die Palme zu bringen und sich damit Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen die sie so wie so nicht aussaßen, da sie da schon die nächste Dummheit ausheckten, zu der Zeit geschah es einmal, dass ein vierzehnjähriger Knabe, der so grün hinter den Ohren war, dass es weh tat, seinen Weg in der Pause nicht zum nächsten Klassenzimmer wählte, sondern seine Schritte einfach schnurstracks aus der Tür über den Hof, durchs Tor ins nahgelegene Hexendorf Hogsmeade lenkte und sich damit eine Menge Ärger einhandelte und zusätzlich nicht nur dass die Rückseite seiner Löffel sondern auch die Vorderseite grün war (für alle die schwer von begriff sind, keine Sorge, ist menschlich, er bekam Ohrfeigen). Und an dieser Stelle beginnt die Geschichte...

Wie so oft ist es bei heranwachsenden Jungens so, dass sie gern den Rachen aufreißen, aber wenn sie Abends im Bett liegen, still und in sich gekehrt die Pfote ihres Teddies drücken und in lautlosen Schluchzern ihre Meinung über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zum Ausdruck bringen. Bei Sirius war es nicht anders. Seine Nase war so weiß dass Professor Binns sie manchmal mit einem Stück Tafelkreide verwechselte und er war hinter den Ohren so grün wie die Medizin, die Poppy auf seine Wunden strich wenn er sich mit Snape geprügelt hatte. Im Grunde seines Herzens aber war er genauso wie alle. In seinem Schlafsaal war der Verschleiß an Teddypfoten jedoch besonders hoch, kein Wunder, wenn pro Woche für jeden der drei Jungs durchschnittlich zwei Heuler ins Schloss segelten und es pro Tag mindestens für zwei der drei die gleiche Anzahl Ohrfeigen setzte. An irgendwem musste man seinen Kummer ja auslassen.

Sirius war ein niedlicher, blasser Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Remus sah ihm eigentlich sehr ähnlich nur dass er aschblonde Haare hatte und dass er viel schüchterner und schreckhafter war. James hingegen war groß und überhaupt nicht blass. Über seinen rosigen Wangen lag das strubbelige schwarze Haar so durcheinander als hätte er noch nie einen Kamm gesehen. Was warscheinlich daran lag, dass sich der Kamm fürchtete in dem Gewurschtel seine Zacken zu verlieren. James und Sirius hatten seit sie in Hogwarts waren, mehr angestellt als all ihre Vorfahren zusammen und hatten auf der Liste der größten Tunichtgute von Hogwarts zwei der vordersten Plätze. Aussichten von denen manche nur träumen konnten, aber das hatte auch nicht nur gute Seiten. Ja sicher, die Mädchen bewunderten den hübschen Viertklässler, der sich traute mitten in der Schulzeit das Schloss zu verlassen, aber die paar spärlichen Süßigkeiten die sich Sirius von der Verkäuferin im Honigtopf in stundenlanger Überzeugungsarbeit, in der er hatte schwören müssen Erlaubnis von Dumbledore zu haben, errungen hatte, schmeckten doch nicht wenn man wusste, dass auf die Liste seines Vaters von noch ausstehenden Trachten Prügel ein weiterer Strich kam und dass vom Gryffindor-Barometer wieder etliche Punkte verschwanden. 

Hach das Leben als Lümmelfried war schon nicht einfach...

Die Unterlippe vorgeschoben, mit Tränen in den Augen, stand Sirius am Fenster, das lange Haar wild auf seinen Schultern ausgebreitet und eine tiefe Melancholie im Herzen. Albus Dumbledore, sein Schuldirektor, hatte ihn nicht so belustigt wie sonst angeschaut, nein er hatte nur leise gesagt er sei enttäuscht von ihm und würde ihm Morgen das Ausmaß seiner Srafe mitteilen. So ähnlich hatte er es formuliert. Aber das hatte wohl daran gelegen, dass er, als Apollyon Pringel (damaliger Hausmeister)ihn unter lautem Geschrei in Professor Dumbledores Büro geschleift hatte, die Wände mit schwer entfernbarem Graffiti-Zaubereien belegt hatte, die soviel ausdrückten, wie "Ich hasse alle Erwachsenen und ihr könnt mich mal am Allerwertesten, könnt ihr mich mal!". Und das nur, weil er nachts als er heim gekommen war, auf Pringels bescheuerte Katze getreten war. 

****


	2. Das erschütternde Urteil

****

Das erschütternde Urteil

"Ich will nach Hause." schoss es Sirius automatisch in den Kopf. "Nein, das will ich wahrscheinlich doch nicht." dachte er jedoch gleich darauf und seine Augen blickten traurig zu Boden. Früher hatte er sich mit seinem Vater so gut verstanden, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und der ganze Stolz seines "alten Herren". Wenn er jetzt heim musste, wurde er immer nur so angeschaut, als ob er Schande über die Familie bringen würde. Über diese traditionsreiche, angesehene, reinblütige Familie. Ach Gott! Und alles was ihm sein Vater gab waren nicht etwa anerkenende "Schulterklopfer" oder leicht spaßhafte "Rippenstöße", sondern regelmäßige Prügel und Wutanfälle, auf die Taschengeldentzug, Hausarrest und "Ins-Bett-gehen-ohne-Abendbrot" folgten.

Nein, da war Sirius dreimal lieber in Hogwarts bei James, Remus und Lily. Gegen alle Gewohnheit setzte sich der verheulte Junge an den Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an seine Mutter. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war schon halb 12. Remus lag bereits im Bett und wälzte sich manchmal unruhig, nächste Nacht würde wohl Vollmond sein. James hingegen war bei einer Verabredung mit Lily im Schlossgarten. Langsam, um Remus nicht zu wecken, griff Sirius nach dem Sigellack und erhitze ihn über der Flamme seiner Kerze, während er mit der anderen Hand die Adresse seiner Mutter auf den Umschlag schrieb und dann das Papier festhielt, um den Lack darauf tropfen zu lassen und mit seinem Siegelring sein Abzeichen hinein zu drücken, eine Frauenhand mit einer Edelrose und ein Löwe für Gryffindor, denn sein Vater bestand darauf, auf allen Briefen sein Wappen zu sehen. Dann schlich er an den gemeinsamen Käfig ihrer Eulen, indem sich James weiße Schleiereule Lilybeth, Sirius Sperlingskauz Piepmatz und Remus, dessen Eltern sich keine Eule hatten leisten können, zugeflogene Haubenlerche, mit Namen Flitzpiepe, befanden, und zog seine heraus. Der kleine Kauz war über diese nächtliche Reise nicht sehr erfreut und kniff Sirius in den Zeigefinger.

"Na warte du Federball!" Er band ihm den Brief ans Bein und schleuderte ihn unsanft aus dem Fenster. "Abflug!" 

Der nächste Morgen brach an und mit ihm kam Sirius Traurigkeit zurück. Er stand auf, nahm seine enganliegende, schwarze Cordschlaghose, Unterwäsche, blauen Pulli, Umhang und zog ins Bad, wo James noch im Schlafanzug auf einem Schemel saß und mit der Zahnpasta Herzen auf den Spiegel malte, während er leise summte und selig lächelte.

"James? In einer halben Stunde beginnt der Unterricht." sagte Remus leise, der in ein langes Handtuch gewickelt aus der Dusche kam, "Willst du dich nicht anziehen?" Sirius sah die beiden stumm an und drängte sich dann an Remus vorbei in den kleinen Duschraum. 

Als sie alle beim Frühstücken saßen, hatte er noch nicht mehr als "Guten Morgen" zu den beiden gesagt. James sah ihn besorgt an. "Hey, was ist los?" Sirius schaute weg, vor seinem besten Freund so dazustehen wollte er nicht. "Es ist nichts, ich hab nur Halsschmerzen und will nich so viel sagen." Damit strich er seine langen Haare aus der Stirn und Marmelade auf ein Brot. Obwohl er an diesem Morgen einen Aufsatz mit 3 Einsen zurückbekam und in Prof. McGonagalls Unterricht 10 Punkte für außerordentlich gute Mitarbeit bekam, wo er von ihr doch meist nur Abzug erhielt, blieb seine schlechte Laune bestehen. Jim zog ihn vor dem Mittagessen beiseite. "Für Halsschmerzen hast du in McG`s Unterricht aber n bisschen viel geredet. Nur leider nicht mit mir. Blacky, was ist los? Ist es noch wegen gestern? Das haut dich doch sonst nicht so breit."

Sirius sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. "Du hast ja auch einen Vater, der stolz auf das ist was du tust, selbst auf den ganzen Blödsinn. Aber meiner achtet ja nicht mal die guten Leistungen. Ich dachte immer, das gleicht sich irgendwie aus, aber es scheint wohl zu schlimm zu sein was ich mache." Er wandte sich um und schritt davon.

"Sirius, du bist voll ok. Ich glaub nicht dass sich dein Vater nicht über deine Noten freut, du bist immerhin einer der Besten in ganz Hogwarts. Verdammtnochmal, er muss das doch irgendwie würdigen!"

Der Angesprochene presste seine Tasche an sich, sah seinen wild-gebärdenden Freund betrübt an und sagte leise: "Was nützt es mir, einer der besten Schüler von Hogwarts zu sein wenn ich in Hogwarts rausgeschmissen werde...?" Er schaute in James Gesicht. "Sag, sag dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich mein, nur weil du verboten draußen rumgelaufen bist. Das könn' sie doch nicht machen!"

Nach dem Mittagessen, dass sehr geräuschlos verlaufen war, stand Sirius auf und sah seine Freunde stumm an. Sie verstanden schon. Als Dumbledore den Saal verlassen wollte, traten sie hinter ihn.

"Professor? Können wir vielleicht mit ihnen reden?"

"Sirius! Ja kommt in mein Büro, ich hab eh gerade ein paar Minuten Zeit."

Die Tür schloss sich und der Schulleiter nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Er sah in die versammelte Mannschaft, in der ein großer, schlanker, schwarzhaariger Junge, wegen seiner Betrübtheit besonders auffiel.

"Setzt euch bitte." Dumbledore holte tief Luft 

"Ich hab die nötigen Schritte natürlich eingeleitet und deinen Eltern geschrieben, mein Junge. Du bist dir darüber im klaren, dass ich dich von der Schule verweisen müsste." Eine lange Pause trat ein, in der Sirius so schwer ums Herz wurde, dass er beinahe angefangen hätte zu schluchzen. James strich ihm über den Arm.

"Aber ich muss leider feststellen, dass ich das nicht kann!"

"Was?"

"Ich kann dich nicht rausschmeißen. Deine Leistungen sind so gut, dass keine andere Schule deinen Anforderungen entspricht und wegen Schwänzen kann ich dir nicht den Zauberstab zerbrechen. Trotzdem ..." Er ließ die vier gar nicht zu Wort kommen. "du hast zum wiederholten Male schwer gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen. Ich habe mir deshalb eine angemessene Strafe ausgedacht die dir auf alle Fälle eine Lehre sein wird."

"Professor Dumbledore, mir ist alles Recht, nur bitte schmeißen sie mich nicht raus!" Sirius wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, denn ihm rannen Tränen über die Wangen. Er war aufgestanden und machte den Anschein, als ob er dem Schulleiter um den Hals fallen wollte.

"Setz dich wieder hin!" Der große Mann mit der Hakennase und dem langen Bart richtete sich bedrohlich vor den vier Schülern auf. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht freundlich wie sonst, obwohl Sirius sehr gut wusste, dass er ihn sehr gut leiden konnte. Er schloss ein Buch in das er gerade etwas geschrieben hatte, überreichte ihm ein Blatt mit ein paar Zahlen und Wörtern und sagte:

"Sirius, du wirst vier Wochen lang zu den Slytherins gehen! Pack deine Sachen!"


	3. Totmobben

****

Totmobben

"Sirius? Sirius?" Um den blassen, besser gesagt kreidebleichen, käseweißen, blutleeren, bleichsüchtigen, totenfahlen, bleichgesichtigen, blaßwangigen (sorry kleiner Ausschweif um dem Leser den Ernst der Lage klar zu macht) Jungen, der gerade den Anschein machte umzufallen und jämmerlich zu stinken, standen drei besorgte Zaubererschüler und versuchten ihn mit Luft zuwedeln halbwegs wieder her zu stellen. 

"Prof. Dumbledore, wollen Sie sich das nicht nochmal überlegen, Sir?" Remus schaute dem Schuldirektor treu und traurig in die Augen und stieß nur auf völlig ungewohnte, unerbitterliche Strenge. "Bitte, Sir! Ich verspreche Ihnen auch, dass ich heute nacht ganz brav meine Wolfsbanepotion trinke und ohne Zwischenfälle in die heulende Hütte verschwinde."

"Das wirst du auch so tun mein Junge, weil dir sonst das selbe Urteil droht." Die drei Schüler schluckten, obwohl einer davon dies wohl besser nicht getan hätte, da Salzsäure sich nicht gut im Hals macht. "Imumaschnellwoin." brachte dieser jemand noch heraus, bevor er geräuschvoll auf seines Schuldirektors Toilette verschwand. Als er sich nach fünf Minuten von diesem anziehen Ort endlich getrennt hatte, hatte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe in blassgrün verwandelt und er brach vor der Tür zusammen. 

"Jaja..." bemerkte Prof McGonagall, die eben herein getreten war. "Die größten Tunichtgute stellen sich am Ende doch als Schlappschwänze heraus, Verzeihung. Sie haben wohl gerade das Urteil verkündet Albus?"

Die beiden noch lebendigen Schüler schauten bestürzt zwischen den Erwachsenen und ihrem Freund hin und her.

"Worauf warten Sie denn noch? Bringen Sie Mr Black schon in den Krankenflügel und sagen Sie Madam Pomfrey bitte, dass die beste Medizin wahrscheinlich eine paar ordentliche Ohrfeigen wären."

"Minerva," schaltete sich Dumbledore wieder in ein "Sie wissen doch, dass ich Prügel verachte, ich musste immer meinen kleinen Bruder verprügeln, weil sich mein Vater dauernd die Hand ausrenkte und er..."

"ALBUS! Hahaha. Sie hatten mir doch versprochen, mich mit ihren Geschichten zu verschonen."

"Schade, kann er nicht noch etwas mehr erzählen?"

"Raus jetzt Sie Naseweise! Oder ich vergesse mich, denn ich hab nichts gegen Züchtigung!"

Am Abend konnte Sirius nicht länger an sich halten. Nachdem er seine Sachen alle lustlos in eine Kiste hatte fliegen lassen, krachte er diese voller Wut in eine Ecke und warf sich seinem bis dahin stumm und machtlos danebenstehenden Freund schluchtzend an die Schulter. 

"Ich will da nich hi-hin!"

"Hey is ja gut, es wird dich schon keiner fressen. Stell dir vor du würdest jetzt schon auf der Rückreise im Zug sitzen. Was ist besser, mhm?" James strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog ihn dann mit sanfter Gewalt auf seinen Schoß, was ziemlich niedlich wirkte, da Sirius erstens, obwohl er mit James in einem Alter, und ziemlich groß, doch einen halben Kopf kleiner war und zweitens wie ein Mädchen aussah wenn er seinen Kopf so an seiner Wange anschmiegte.

"Du musst es mal von diesem Standpunkt aus sehen. Denk dir, einer von den Slytherins müsste zu uns kommen, was würden wir denn mit dem machen?"

"WIR WÜRDEN IHN KAPUTTMOBBEN! UND DAS WERDEN SIE AUCH MIT MIR MACHEN! JA-HAMES!" 


	4. Einzug ins feindliche Lager

****

Einzug ins feindliche Lager

Sirius stand vor der Tür, die das Tor ins Verderben darstellen sollte. Er sah die Tür nicht aber er wusste nur zu gut wo sie sich befand. Als "unerzogener Bengel" wusste man so etwas einfach. So etwas banales wie ein Passwort erst recht, da brauchte er, lieber Professor Dumbledore bitteschön keinen "geheimen Zettel" dafür, wo es draufstand, aber nach angeben war Sirius jetzt einfach nicht zu Mute. 

"Borgins Unterwäsche" Wäre ihm nicht so mulmig gewesen, hätte er sich über dieses blödsinnige Passwort jetzt ordentlich zerbastelt, aber eigentlich hätte er lieber den schwarzen wuscheligen Hundeschwanz eingeklemmt und wäre davon gerannt. Die nasse Wand tat sich auf und ein, zum Glück, leerer, in prunkvollem grün-silber gehaltener Gemeinschaftsraum ekelte ihm entgegen. Natürlich - es war ja auch Mittagszeit. Sirius betrat den Schlafsaal mit der Ziffer 3, in dem er den Raum der dritten Klasse vermutete, stellte seine Tasche angewidert auf einen alten muffigen Stuhl und drapierte das Bild seines Vaters provozierend neben das Malfoy´s. Das musste man schon sagen, diese beiden Männer ähnelten sich, trotz ihres Hasses, den ihre Söhne von ihnen geerbt hatten, aufeinander, doch schon erheblich in einigen Dingen. War Lucius' Papa zwar stark muggelfeindlich, was Mr Black nun ganz und gar nicht von sich behauptete, so hatten sie doch die selbe Stellung im Parlament, erzogen ihre Söhne gleich streng, achteten sehr auf ihre Abstammung und ihren Stand (obwohl Mr Black ja eigentlich vorgab nichts gegen Muggelfamilien zu haben). Nun, das hasste Sirius an seinem Vater, dass seine Ansichten sich in einander so widersprachen und dass er so verdammt engstirnig war. 

Der Junge sah sich um. Das Zimmer war nicht weniger komfortabel eingerichtet als ihres und doch wirkte es protziger und pomfortionöser als das der Gryffindors. Nur Ordnung konnten die Slytherins nicht halten und eines fiel Sirius ganz besonders auf... auch ein Malfoy schien ab und zu seine Streicheleinheiten zu brauchen, die kleine Kuschelspinne, auf seinem Kopfkissen liebevoll drapiert, sah schon ziemlich zerknautscht aus.

Sirius trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück... sein Blick fiel auf das Punktebarometer der Slytherins. "Sie liegen mit ca. 35 Punkten hinter uns. Das ist knapp...", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während ein anderer Gedanke blitzartig seine Gehirnwindungen passierte...

"Jim!"

Der Angerufene sah den völlig aus der Puste geratenen Sirius mit fragendem Blick an, während er sich den Teller mit Erbsen und "Toad in a hole" vollhäufte und noch liebevoll drei Rosmarin- Würstchen mehr darin drapierte. 

"Was ist, Überläufer?"

"James, hör mit dem Mist auf, mir ist die Idee gekommen!" sprudelte es aus Sirius heraus. In diesem Augenblick legte sich eine kalte Hand auf seine eigene.

"Mr Black? Sollten Sie nicht am Tisch der Slytherins sitzen?" Professor McGonnagal zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"A-aber Professor!" der Junge erbleichte.

"Abmarsch."

Sie ließ ihn stehen und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu.

"Was interessiert es diese...an welchem Tisch ich sitze! *grmpl*"

Arthur Weasley stand auf und schluckte ein Würstchen runter.

"Komm Blag, dasch gehörd schu deina Schdrafe. Isch musch disch schu dein Disch begleidn!" damit nahm er Sirius' Umhangärmel und zog ihn an den Tisch der Slyths.

Malfoy war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich mit Snape zu streiten, als sie beide eine große schlacksige Gestalt vor sich auftauchen sahen. Ihre Augen musterten sie langsam von unten bis oben, bis sie merkten, dass sie eigentlich abfällig gucken sollten.

"Slytherins! Dieser Junge wird ab heute an eurem Tisch essen." sagte Arthur laut, langsam und deutlich, denn er vermutete, dass es sonst nicht alle verstehen würden. 

Auch wenn Lucius und Severus meistens nicht einer Meinung waren, sagten sie jetzt einstimmig : "Nein!!!"

"Doch!!!"

"Verschwinde, Black!"

"Er wird nicht verschwinden, und ihr werdet jetzt ganz artig sein und ihn in Ruhe lassen, habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" Der Vertrauensschüler sprach wieder so, dass es alle verstehen mussten.

Beschämt, da sich schon einige Hufflepuffs vom Nachbartisch umdrehten, senkten die Streithähne ihre Häupter und machten Platz für Sirius.

"Sehr schön, guten Appetit."

"Was soll das, Black?"

"Halt dein großes Mundwerk, Snape oder es landet im Kartoffelbrei."

Professor Dumbledore funkelte unter seiner Brille hindurch zum Tisch herüber und die Slytherins unterließen sofort jegliche Streitereien. Es herrschte dicke Luft beim weiteren Essen. Einerseits brannte Sirius darauf, James und Remus von seiner Idee zu erzählen, andererseits Malfoys auf ihn stierende Augen in Glasmurmeln zu verwandeln und außerdem war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Vier Wochen an einem Tisch, in einem Schlafsaal, Bad, jeden Tag Streitigkeiten und ständig Angst vor Flüchen, Angriffen in der Nacht und nur selten ein aufmunterndes Wort seiner Freunde. Die Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch, er fühlte er würde wahnsinnig werden in dieser Zeit, aller Tatendrang zu neuen Dummheiten fiel von ihm ab und er spürte, dass in ihm eine Mauer aufstieg, die alle Gedanken blockierte. Völlige Blödsinnigkeiten traten an deren Stelle. Vorhin hatte ihn James nicht verteidigt und er schaute auch nicht rüber, was gar nicht stimmte, denn sein bester Freund schaute natürlich zu ihm hin, aber da Sirius Augen schon ganz nass waren, konnte er nichts mehr sehen. Nun hatte er sich das aber einmal eingebildet und er beschloss ihnen nichts mehr davon zu erzählen. Vollkommen rot und nicht mehr ansprechbar stand er auf und verließ ohne ein Wort den Essensaal.


End file.
